


Hijacked Mockingjay

by WildcatPacer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Katniss had been hijacked by the Capitol instead of Peeta? And, how would they deal with their love and all that comes with it while she is recovering from that hijacking? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Getting Katniss Back**

I pace in front of the door like a tiger in a cage. Just beyond, I’ve been told, is my love, rescued from the Capitol at last. My muscles are so clenched in anticipation that I have barely registered the door opening when I fly at the first thing that comes through it: my Hunger Games mentor, Haymitch Abernathy.

“Where’s Katniss?”

“She’s inside, boy, calm down. I was just about to come and get you. She’s safe; she’s alive.”

Normally, I would be annoyed at Haymitch’s gruff response, but my euphoria is so great, I completely ignore the impulse. Katniss. She’s safe. Here. With me. In a minute, I can touch her. See her beaming smile that she only saves for her most loved ones. Hear her laugh – an even rarer thing, but beautiful nonetheless. She had better get the hell ready, because I’ll be kissing her with tongue probably faster than you can say “Caesar Flickerman.”

Haymitch sees my drunken school boy smile and smirks knowingly. “Come on then.”

We walk through the hallway and into the hospital beyond. It is a frenzy with doctors checking up on wounded soldiers and rescued prisoners. Finally, we come to one room with more doctors than normal.

Her back is to me, but I know it’s her. Her signature braid is gone, with her hair instead falling over her shoulders in waves. After being rescued from terrible conditions, it was a given she would look worse for wear, but I still think she’s beautiful…. And I haven’t even seen her face yet!

I walk around the bed and there she sits. Our eyes meet, and there seems to be a shock and terror in them upon beholding me. I chalk it up to surprise at seeing me. I smile and move to embrace her.

I never saw it coming. She lunges at me in a rage, her hands going around my throat. The fire in her eyes and growl across her mouth unnerve me. We stumble back into a shelf, glass going everywhere, before she throws me to the floor. She is intent on strangling me!

“At last!” she snarls with a look on her face that is quite demented. “The mutt is within my grasp! Say your prayers, _my love_!” The sarcasm in those last two words drips from her mouth like poison.

I always thought myself the strongest in our little victor trio of her, me, and Haymitch, but I forgot that Katniss holds power of her own. I struggle against her, trying to at least get sound out of my rapidly constricting windpipe.

“Katniss, it’s me!” I beg. “It’s Peeta! It’s-“

WHAM! Something hits Katniss in the back of her head. She goes down like a lead balloon, releasing her hold on me. I see Boggs standing over her with a blunt object. Normally, I would be grateful, but instead fly at the soldier in a rage for hurting my beloved Katniss. Several people – I don’t care to know who – seize me and drag me out of the hospital room.

 


	2. Chapter 2: Fitting Puzzles

**Chapter 2: Fitting Puzzles**

The doctors calmly explain to me that Katniss has undergone a mysterious Capitol treatment while she was imprisoned called hijacking. They don’t know much about how it works, but they do know that the Capitol basically brainwashed Katniss into a weapon to try to kill me, on account of what I have done for the Rebellion since I was rescued from the Quarter Quell arena and what Katniss did in defiance.

“My guess is, Snow hopes that the two of you will just kill each other off,” Haymitch muses.

I am mostly still in shock. To make Katniss hate me, forget that I love her…. nobody could do that. I decide it was must less painful being strangled.

In the meantime, the doctors will do all they can to get Katniss back to normal, but advise that I can absolutely not have any more interactions with her for a while.

Yup. It was _definitely_ less painful being strangled.

I am, however, permitted to watch the doctors observe Katniss from outside her room, through a one-way window. I can see her, but she can’t see me. The doctors determine that the hijacking was likely caused by altering Katniss’s memories of me while in the Games with tracker jacker venom, while leaving the rest untouched. That is why people like Prim and (Grrrr!) Gale are allowed to visit with her. The only rule for them is that they cannot specifically mention me by name, as that alone could set Katniss off. They are proven right one day when Prim accidentally lets slip my name to her sister one day. The response from my beloved is disturbing.

“Don’t go near him, Prim! He’s evil! He tried to kill me! He’s a mutt! He’s a stinking mutt!” She continues to scream this and much worse epithets and curses at me as Prim and Gale are ordered to leave the room and doctors sedate Katniss.

I break down in tears. This looks hopeless. One thing is for certain: the creature in that room is NOT my Katniss. My Katniss is fierce, brave, loyal, and yes (in some of her more vulnerable moments) loving and tender. How will I ever get that Katniss back? Will I ever see her again?

* * *

As the months pass, the rebellion gains strength, and Katniss makes gains with her treatment. Her hatred of me has now melted into a mere confusion; as if she is an amnesiac trying to remember what importance I have to her. I am still forbidden from entering her room, but getting to observe her slowly coming back is fine enough for now. Her improvements, plus the chance to decorate the cake for Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta’s wedding, keep me in higher spirits amidst all the other work I have to do for the rebels.

The day of the wedding ceremony, I am dancing with Prim when Haymitch approaches me through the crowd of well-wishers.

“Katniss has requested that she would like to see you.”

I am adrift, like one of the boats I painted on the wedding cake. Almost in a trance, I follow Haymitch to Katniss’s door, where I am fixed with a headset that will allow him to stay in contact with me and give me orders. With my nerves at a record high, I open the door.

Katniss is lying strapped to her bed. Apparently, she can at last move from side to side, for she is lying on one side now, her face turned towards me. There is a look of contemplation, sadness, even confusion on her face. Even with this expression, she looks even more beautiful than when I first saw her upon her rescue. Her eyes shift to meet mine immediately. No angry signs come across her face, just a blank stare.

“Hi,” I say cautiously.

“Hello,” she replies wearily. There is no animosity anymore, just distrust to go along with the confusion she has had for me lately. I clear my throat.

“Haymitch said you wanted to see me?” She nods.

“I’m so confused,” she begins. “The doctors have been showing me videos of us together, and it’s not what I remember.”

I nod, knowing they are showing her the real footage of us in the Games, and not the altered stuff that the Capitol implanted in her brain.

“It looked like we were lovers,” Katniss is saying. “Did you love me?”

“I di- I _do_ , Katniss. I love you still,” I say almost immediately.

“And did I love you?” she asks.

I pause before saying, “Yes, you did.” I know there was a time when we both thought she had faked our love for the Games, but over time, I understood that we do love each other.

Katniss’s eyes fill with tears, and she stares at me. “I don’t know how you could ever love someone like me. I don’t think I could ever show I love you the same way you love me. Not like this.”

In that moment, I see hope. Hope that I will get my Katniss back. Hope that we can be together. I want to run to her, hold onto her, but Haymitch said that could set her off unpredictably. So, instead, I give her my most winning smile.

“I think you can, Katniss. I’ve seen it. I’ve not given up on you, and I never will. You’ll be back to, and even better than, the way you were before. I promise.”

I turn to go, but her voice stops me.

“Peeta! …. I remember the bread.”

The bread. The loaf that I burned on purpose and took a beating for from my mother when we were little. So Katniss and her family wouldn’t have to starve. I chance a grin back at her.

“I remember that too, Katniss. Always.”


	3. Chapter 3: Katniss Gets Jealous

**Chapter 3: Katniss Gets Jealous**

The Capitol finally falls. Snow is arrested and executed. Katniss gets better enough that she can leave her room and we can interact on a more regular basis. We accompany Haymitch back home to District 12. Unfortunately, Mrs. Everdeen does not join us, on account of Prim’s death. This has left a hard impression on Katniss. She has medicine for her flashbacks from her torture – which I supervise her on – but the only cure for the loss of her precious little sister is for me to hold her when she sleeps at night. Still, that is an improvement from where we were several months ago.

Life is not without its challenges, however. Katniss still has horrible flashbacks, and at times tries to attack me and calls me a mutt. In moments like this, I try and talk her off the ledge, and always keep a special buzzing pager in my back pocket. Haymitch has the other one, and it signals him when Katniss is having an episode. Being right next door to us in the Victor’s Village, he can be in our house in seconds (6 seconds, according to his personal best record – I timed him), knife and bottle in hand, ready to knock Katniss out if need be.

With each of Katniss’s improvements, she has become more loving towards me. Besides allowing me to hold her at night, she readily will accept hugs, light touches. We have not kissed yet, however, since the last night of the Quarter Quell. And there certainly hasn’t been any sex.

I can tell that Katniss has grown to care deeply for me – I figure that out one day when I, for some reason that I can’t quite now remember, accidentally call her Delly; the name of my childhood friend, Delly Cartwright. Katniss’s eyes flash dangerously. “Who’s Delly?” she demands. I quickly try to backpedal.

“She’s just an old friend, Katniss, from when I was a child. I’m sorry, slip of the tongue” She registers my answer, but I don’t know if she accepts it, before going upstairs to take a shower. It’s only after she is gone that it dawns on me: is she jealous?

My answer to this query comes sooner than expected. A few months after our return to District 12, I throw a party to celebrate our progress of recuperation, inviting old friends who survived. One of them is Delly. It’s good to see her again. We talk quite a bit about old times. I leave Katniss to her own devices – I trust her to maintain control and not have an episode (she’s gotten more skilled at that). Once in a while, I see her mingling with other people, and I am pleased to see she is connecting names with faces again quite well. Eventually, however, I can feel her eyes on me and Delly. I give my conversation a few more minutes before we part ways.

After the party, Katniss and I are cleaning up. I smile at her.

“I’m glad you had a good time.”

“I did, thanks,” she replies.

Just watching her, I am in awe of her beauty. As I bend down to pick up a discarded fork from the floor, I say, “I love you.”

“You better, you damn mutt!”

My head snaps up and I jump back, muscles tense, ready for anything. The good thing is there are little clues that indicate when Katniss is having an episode: there is more of a growling timbre to the lower registers of her voice, and the use of the word “mutt” - those are two of the best examples.

Katniss is stalking toward me. I scramble back around the table, but she traps me against the refrigerator. All the while, I am trying to talk sense into her, while searching for the button on the pager in my back pants pocket.

Katniss pins me by the neck to the refrigerator. Not choking me, just an arm across my neck. Her eyes are blazing with rage.

“I saw you talking to that little slut Delly Cartwright! Oh, she was so into you!”

I’m about to say that I don’t know what she’s talking about, when her words register. I laugh.

“A girl? That’s what this is about? You _are_ jealous, aren’t you?”

“Damn straight I am! Cause guess what, Mellark? You’re mine!” Her eyes suddenly soften and a seductive smile comes across her face.

“You’re _mine_ , you mutt,” she growls. She suddenly bites down on my shoulder. I give a small yelp, and am just about to flip the switch on my pager, signaling Haymitch to get the hell over here, when she stops and then licks the bite mark almost tenderly. My finger moves away from the switch. _Did she just give me a hickey?_

Katniss is still in hijacked mode – I can usually tell by the blackness to her eyes – but that is the only indicator. There is a power radiating off from her that’s not threatening, just…. sexual. I gulp. My traitorous mind is wondering just what it would be like to have wild sex with a hijacked Katniss Everdeen. 

As if she has read my thoughts, Katniss gives me a triumphant smile and then kisses me full on the lips.

I gasp and then moan as we finally, physically join in this way, after months of dancing around each other. Katniss licks her tongue across my mouth, seeking entrance. When I don’t respond, she simply pries apart my lips and bashes her tongue inside, intertwining with mine. I groan loudly, and now, realizing there is nothing to fear, let my hands wander. I play with the hem of her shirt before groping lower to caress her bum. At my touch, she suddenly squirms in my embrace before firmly moving my hands back up. Then, she takes them both and pins them over my head, as she breaks the kiss with a deliberate pop. 

“Uh, uh, Peeta. You’ve been a very naughty boy – calling me by the wrong name, flirting with other girls.”

“I haven’t been flirt-“

“Shut up!” she snaps, dark eyes blazing, and for a moment, I wonder if I shouldn’t fight to get my hands free and signal Haymitch. Instead, I watch with my mild fascination as Katniss slips one hand down and undoes the button to my jeans, before pulling them down, revealing the damning tent in my boxers. She merely smirks before pulling those down too. Still keeping one hand at the task of pinning my wrists, she kneels before me and puts her mouth close to the tip of my raging cock.

“What’s my name, Peeta?” she hisses, her breath hot against my manhood, and she seems satisfied when it gives a nervous twitch in response. “Tell me.” She then takes me into her mouth whole and begins to suckle. I throw my head back, hitting the refrigerator, eyes bulging and let out a sharp gasp.

“Tell me!” Katniss demands, briefly, cruelly, pulling away before sucking on my dick again.

“Kat…..Kat…..Katniss!” I scream. “Katniss, Katniss, Katniss!” My eyes shift to watch as her head bobs up and down as she inhales me, her lips curving into a smile against my raging hard-on. She extradites herself again with a parting lick on the tip.

“Good. You’re learning. Now take off your shirt!” It seems like magic how quickly I obey. She admires my rock-hard abs, before shifting her hands, freeing my wrists at last, so she can cup my jawline. She does not object when my hands encircle her waist. Turning her face up, she allows me to kiss her. Eagerly, almost roughly, she kisses me back.

“Pick me up,” she gasps against my mouth. “Carry me to bed. I will give you orders from there.”

I scoop her up, bridal-style, and take the stairs two at a time. My lips do not once leave hers…. not until I throw us both down on the bed. At once, Katniss tackles me, pinning me on my back before moving to straddle my hips. She’s running this show, and we both know it. With a flourish, she removes her top and casts it aside, then stretches out over my body. She whispers in my ear:

“I’m going to ride you so hard, you’ll be cumming over and over. And you will never, _never_  want to make love to any other woman but me ever again. Is that understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.” I mentally slap myself. _Really? I just called her ma’am?_ But I don’t very much care to give it more thought before Katniss is coming down on me, grinding her hips against mine to force my cock up deeper into her core.

I must be having some effect on her, even if I feel I haven’t done a damn thing yet, because her head is thrown back, her eyes shut, her luscious mouth dropped open in a perfect “O”

“Fuck me, Peeta. Fuck me hard!”

“I can? Was that an order?”

She momentarily pauses to shoot me a glare. “Duh, you dumb mutt! Go!”

Having been granted permission, I waste no time in obeying, putting my hip muscles to good use. I thrust up into her, penetrating almost into her very soul. Katniss rides me like I’m a bull at the District 12 rodeos.

“Yes, Peeta, yes, yes! That’s a boy! That’s my Peeta! I’m gonna…. I’m gonnna…..ooooooooo…..YES!” She climaxes, cumming hard as her juices crash all around us and soak the bed. I grunt like an animal as I work to get myself off, gripping her hips for support.

“Grrrr…HUH!” With one last thrust, I spill gloriously inside of her. Katniss collapses on top of me. She rewards me with a small kiss before rolling off of me and curling up into my naked body.

* * *

A little while later, we both wake in each other’s arms. It is deep night, and the hijacked version of Katniss is gone. Katniss doesn't seem to mind waking up as her normal self to find that we had made love; “It had to happen sometime anyway,” is all she says about it. My arm is around her as I stare up at the ceiling with a small smile as she leans against me, nestling her head in the crook of my neck.

“Peeta?” her voice finally probes into the darkness.

“Hmm?”

“You’ll stay with me?”

I shift my head slightly to meet her gray eyes and stare deep into them. Finally, I give her a tender kiss on her forehead before adding another chaste peck to her lips.

“Always.”


End file.
